With You
by iztha dark neko
Summary: Naruto bergabung dengan Team Taka. Apa alas an Naruto dan mengapa Sasuke menerimanya? Judul ama cerita gak nyambung. RnR please Semoga gak ada Typo. amin


With You

Summary : Naruto bergabung dengan Team Taka. Apa alas an Naruto dan mengapa Sasuke menerimanya? Judul ama cerita gak nyambung. RnR please~

A/N : Hai minna-san~ lama tak jumpa~ saya kembali dengan fict baru saya.#ditimpuk

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasa tengah melanda Konoha. Burung-burung berkicau dengan indah. Sungguh tenang. Tenang? Sepertinya ada yang beda di sini.

"CEPAT CARI DIA SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak seorang wanita yang berbadan aduhai dengan rambut pirang di kuncir dua, siapa ladi kalau bukan Tsunade si Hokage ke-5.

"Ba…baik, Hokage-_sama_!" jawab para shinobi ketakutan, siapa yang tidak takut bila melihat kemarahan sang Hokage ini.

"_Kuso gaki_! Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu?!" gumamnya frustasi sambil memegang kepalanya

.

.

.

Di tempat yang jauh dari Desa Konoha, kita dapat melihat lima orang —satu perempuan, empat lelaki— sedang berjalan dengan santai menuju ke sebuah desa untuk mencari penginapan di sana.

Team Taka, nama kelompok tersebut. Seharusnya kelompok ninja tersebut hanya terdiri dari empat orang, tetapi beberapa hari yang lalu mereka mendapat anggota baru yang tidak dapat di bilang lemah walau fisiknya terlihat seperti wanita. Walau sebenarnya dia itu adalah lelaki manis.

Lelaki berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam, bermata hitam kelam namun bisa berubah merah bila sedang marah dan berkulit putih bak porselen. Dialah ketua dari Team Taka ini, Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Sasuke adalah ninja ber-elemen listrik dan api.

Lalu, lelaki dengan rambut oranye jabrik, berkulit sedikit coklat dengan tubuh tinggi yang lumayan kekar dan bermata oranye bernama Juugo. Dia memiliki bakat berbicara dengan hewan. Dia bisa berubah menjadi raksasa bila di butuhkan.

Di sebelah Juugo ada seorang lelaki berambut puth sebahu, bermata ungu dan berkulit putih. Ia bernama Suigetsu, lelaki yang di ketahui berasal dari desa yang sama seperti Kisame ini pada dasarnya hanya mengikuti Sasuke karena ingin mengambil pedang Kisame yang terkenal akan kekuatannya, tetapi ketika bertemu dengan seseorang di Team Taka ini ia jadi lebih memilih untuk mendapatkan cinta orang tersebut ketimbang pedang norak(author di hajar Kisame FC) milik Kisame tersebut.

Kita beralih pada satu-satunya perempuan di Team Taka. Perempuan bersurai merah panjang dengan bola mata merah yang selalu di hiasi kacamata dan berkulit putih ini memiliki nama Karin. Baru-baru ini ia diketahui berasal dari clan Uzumaki, clan yang sama seperti clan milik Uzumaki Kushina dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Yang terakhir. Dia adalah anggota baru Team Taka, walau dia berwajah manis mengalah-ngalahi bidadari yang lagi boker tetapi kekuatannya tidak di ragukan lagi. Lelaki dengan rambut pirang berantakan yang lebih indah dari matahari, bola mata saffire yang jauh lebih indah dari langit ataupun laut dan kulit _tan_ yang mulus menggoda, dia memiliki nama Uzumaki Naruto.

Ya, kalian tidak salah baca kok. Uzumaki Naruto memang telah bergabung dengan Team Taka sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Ne, Naru-kun," panggil Karin

"Iya?"

"Boleh aku Tanya,"

"Tentu. Kau ingin Tanya apa, Karin-nee?" ujar Naruto dengan memiringkan wajah dan otomatis membuat Juugo memencet hidung, Suigetsu mimisan tingkat Dewa Jashin, Karin yang berwajah merah karena melihatnya, dan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba lari untuk mencari tempat mimisan.

"Errr…jadi gini, sebenarnya mengapa kau ikut dengan Team ini?" Tanya Karin gugup

"Iya, bukankah kau tau, kami semua ini missing-nin. Apa kau tidak takut akan dibenci oleh masyarakat Konoha?" tambah Suigetsu

Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat, dan entah sejak kapan Sasuke sudah ada di belakang Naruto. Naruto semakin bingung apakah ia harus memberitahu mereka atau tidak alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Emh…ahaha, aku pernah membaca di perpustakaan umum Konoha. Katanya ada dua orang dari clan Uzumaki yang masih hidup, salah satunya aku. Aku berinisiatif untuk mencari orang yang satu lagi dan ternyata orang itu adalah Karin-nee~" ujar Naruto dengan nada ceria

"Hn, sejak kapan kau suka ke Perpustakaan?" Tanya Sasuke curiga

"Ka…kau pikir hanya orang-orang sepertimu, Shikamaru dan Neji saja yang boleh ke perpustakaan?! Perpustakaan itu tempat umum,Teme!" kata Naruto dengan suara yang merdu –merusak dunia-. Tapi Sasuke sadar, bahwa Naruto tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Team Taka.

'Hn? Sejak kapan aku jadi peduli urusan orang lain?' batin Sasuke heran.

.

.

.

Team Taka sudah mendapatkan tempat penginapan di Desa Air. Mereka memesan tiga kamar. Suigetsu dengan Juugo, Karn sendirian karena dia satu-satunya perempuan dan karena Author tak ingin terjadi Pair Straight, lalu yang terakhir si Teme dengan si Dobe-nya tercinta.

Pertama-tama, kita lihat situasi di kamar 007. Kamar Juugo dan Suigetsu.

**-OO7, Juugo and Suigetsu-**

"Ah! Sial! Aku kalah lagi!" teriak Suigetsu frustasi karena ia kalah melawan Juugo dalam permainan kartu. Suigetsu pun melepas celana berwarna birunya itu. Celana tersebut menyusul pakaian ungu tanpa lengan milik Suigetsu yang sudah ada di lantai.

"Masih mau lanjut?" Tanya Juugo menyeringai

"Tentu saja! Kau pasti curang, biasanya kau tak pernah menang!" bentak Suigetsu tak terima. Bukan, bukannya Juugo selalu kalah tapi ia jarang bermain kartu. Bagi Juugo, permainan itu membuang waktunya. Lebih baik dia berbicara pada monyet dari pada main kartu, toh itu mainan haram.(?)

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu!" teriak Suigetsu yang mengaketkan Juugo. Juugo lirikkan pandangannya pada kecoa kecil yang mati dengan menggenaskan dan basah kuyub. Sudah dapat di pastikan kecoa malang itu di bunuh oleh Suigetsu.

"Aku tak mau kalah darimu…sejak kapan kau bakat bermain kar—" entah karena tidak sengaja terpeleset atau memang Author menginginkan adegan Yaoi, Suigetsu jatuh menindih tubuh kekar Juugo.

Jarak wajah mereka tidak sampai 3 cm, jangan tanyakan bagaimana raut wajah Suigetsu yang sudah memerah. Juugo hanya membelalakkan mata sebentar lalu tersenyum tulus ke arah Suigetsu dan otomatis membuat wajah Suigetsu yang sudah merah menjadi lebih merah.

"Jadi, kau nyaman dengan posisi begini? Kalau aku sih nyaman-nyaman aja," bisik Juugo tepat di telinga Suigetsu

"Ngg..Juugo~" tanpa sadar Suigetsu mendesah dan tiba-tiba ketika sadar menutup mulutnya sendiri

"Hahaha, sudahlah, jangan malu. Kita sudah tidak 'melakukan' selama 3 minggu." Kata Juugo sambil tertawa

"U…urusai! Terserah kau saja!" kata Suigetsu dengan malu-malu dan memalingkan wajahnya

'Dasar Tsundere,' batin Juugo.

**-008, Karin-**

"Ah, bosannya~" keluh Karin sambil membaca majalah fashion

"Ahh~ Ngggh~" tiba-tiba terdengar suara desahan dari kamar sebelah. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kamar yang disewa Juugo dan Suigetsu.

TRING!

Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu neon yang terang muncul di atas kepala Karin. Tak lama kemudian sebuah seringai menyeramkan muncul diwajah cantiknya.

"Ne~ aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik~" Karin pun keluar dari kamarnya untuk menguping ke sebelah

**-009, Sasuke and Naruto-**

Di ruangan ini, tampak dua lelaki yang saling duduk berhadapan. Satu berwajah stoic dan yang satu berwajah tegang.

"Jadi, Dobe, apa kau sudah bias mulai?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar

"Mmh…itu…ano…Teme," Naruto tampak kelihatan gugup

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


End file.
